


You Lift My Heart Up (When The Rest Of Me Is Down)

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: Badboy!Kurt, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badboy!Kurt and Blaine have been friends for a while. When a boy asks Blaine on a date, he worries he might not be a good kisser. Kurt is aware that his feelings for Blaine go way past friends territory but he's still willing to help Blaine, that's what friends are for, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lift My Heart Up (When The Rest Of Me Is Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Starting 2015 off on the right foot. Cute, silly boys, they're adorable :3

Blaine had been pacing around his room for a few minutes now, with his forehead creased and his thumb stuck between his lips. Kurt should have said something but he really wasn't in the mood for talking.

Comfortably sprawled on Blaine’s bed and with his hands pillowing his head, Kurt focused his gaze on the ceiling and tried to keep his mind busy, making a to-do list for when he got home, thinking of ways to make his next tattoo’s design more stylish or how to break someone’s neck and not get caught by the police.

The rustle of the soft carpet beneath Blaine’s feet and his slightly labored breathing was getting on his nerves and he was about to sit up and snap at Blaine when he was asked, with a worried tone and the puppy eyes he hated, “what if he wants to kiss me when the date ends?”

“Then you punch him in the face,” Kurt said tonelessly, immutable, as if the question didn't make him want to scream.

“ _Kurt_ , I’m being serious,” Blaine whined, climbing on the bed and kneeling beside him.

“I am too.” He didn't get a response and Kurt refused to turn his head and look at Blaine, he knew anyways that the younger boy had crossed his arms and was pouting at him. Kurt released the deepest sigh he could muster and asked, “What’s so bad about it?”

When the silence stretched too long Kurt glanced in his friend’s direction, catching him chewing at his bottom lip and making it color a deliciously looking cherry red.

“I… I've never kissed anyone before.” Kurt hummed, already aware of this tidbit of information, waiting for the rest of the explanation. Blaine threw him an annoyed look before the words burst from his throat. “What if I suck at it?”

“You won’t,” Kurt said matter-of-factly and resumed his silent staring at Blaine’s ceiling.

“How do you know?” Blaine questioned as he settled on his back next to Kurt.

“I just do.”

“But how?” Blaine insisted.

“I have an eye for these things,” he said, but Kurt could tell Blaine wasn't entirely convinced so he tried again, “besides, I’m your best friend, if I don’t tell you everything as it is, who will?”

Blaine stayed silent and for that Kurt was grateful, he didn't want to hear any more nonsense from him. As his eyelids slipped closed, a million images exploded in his mind. Like a video in slow-motion of Blaine happily enjoying his date with Sergio, a new transfer and probably the most annoying kid Kurt had ever met. They were walking hand in hand, making heart eyes and smiling bashfully at each other. They enjoyed an overpriced dinner and talked and talked of everything they had in common. Sergio accompanied Blaine to his porch and told him how much he had enjoyed spending time with Blaine, he then leaned into Blaine’s personal space and closed his eyes and… 

Kurt shook his head to get rid of those horrifying thoughts and ended up laying on his side, Blaine’s profile on his direct line of sight. He was still anxiously tapping his fingers on his tummy and breathing shakily. All Kurt wanted was to wrap him up in a tight embrace and to tell him everything was going to be fine.

“You really are worried about this, aren't you?”

“I just – I don’t want to mess this up,” he confessed softly. “He’s the first boy to ever take a like on me. If this doesn't work is going to be entirely my fault.”

Kurt was taken aback. He couldn't believe Blaine thought so little of himself, well, he could but he thought they were getting better at boosting Blaine’s self-esteem.

“Blaine, if ‘this’ doesn't work it will be because he’s a jackass and his under-developed brain can’t possibly comprehend what an amazingly complex person you are. If there is someone who is going to fall short it’s going to be him.”

It was obvious that Blaine didn't believe him, that Kurt still couldn't pass all of his layers of insecurities. Nothing he could say would ever make Blaine change his mind. He fell silent. Perhaps he was taking the wrong approach. Making Blaine believe more in himself wasn't a work of a few days but he could tackle a smaller and more immediate issue.

Kurt wasn't known for his prudence or his good judgment but he wouldn't let it be said he wasn't a good friend.

“I’ll teach you.”

There, the words were out of his mouth. He watched as Blaine immediately jerked his head towards Kurt’s direction. His eyes were eager and thankful and oh, so beautiful.

“You would?” Blaine asked, perfectly innocent and adorable and yes, yes Kurt would.

“Of course,” he scoffed, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. He deserved a fucking Oscar. He was rather surprised when Blaine leaned in all too soon and he had to stop him from latching on to Kurt’s mouth with a firm hand on his hip. “Whoa, cool your jets, B.” He had to say softly in the minuscule space left between them. Blaine was closer than he had ever been and his breath falling on Kurt’s lips was making his head spin. “That’s not how you start.”

“I told you,” Blaine muttered, lowering his eyes and already retreating.

“Wait!” Kurt hurried to say, “it’s okay, don’t worry. Let’s just stand up.” And so he climbed off the bed and helped Blaine on his feet. “You get extra points for enthusiasm anyway.” He smiled, taking pleasure in Blaine’s blush. He was suddenly feeling better though he hoped Blaine wouldn't notice his abrupt mood swing. He inhaled deeply and gazed down at Blaine. “It’s a first kiss so you – you have to get close, slowly,” he started and took a step forward so their chests were almost touching. “So they can put their hands like this.” He brought Blaine’s arms up and got a hand to his neck, the other to the back of his head, deep in his hair. “And your hands go here,” Kurt said, sliding his arms around Blaine’s waist. “And you wait… for them to tell you they’re ready…” he saw Blaine nodding almost imperceptibly and he bowed his head while still talking, “and then… you just…”

Their mouths touched and he swallowed Blaine’s sweet gasp. Arms tightening around his best friend, Kurt felt Blaine fist his hair as he moved his lips to mold with Kurt’s, only a gentle press at first. Kurt angled his head to his right and quickly swept his tongue across Blaine’s bottom lip to encourage him. He couldn't help smiling when Blaine kissed him sweetly and slowly and he couldn't recall a kiss that had ever made him feel so warm and tingly inside.

Kurt detached their lips but kept Blaine encircled in his arms. He took a moment to regard Blaine, sweet, sexy, smart Blaine whom Kurt trusted with his life, and felt his heart thump funnily inside his ribcage.

“Blaine, I…” It took Kurt’s breath away when Blaine finally looked at him, the colors in his beautiful big eyes swirling to make a warm golden and Kurt knew he couldn't let Blaine go with other guy in a date, not without hearing him first. “B, I always –”

A phone rang, dissipating Kurt’s sudden rush of courage and making him drop his arms to his sides. Blaine fumbled with the pockets of his tight green chinos until he got his iPhone out and answered the call.

He didn't listen to Blaine’s conversation, instead stared at the place Blaine had occupied in front of him a few seconds ago. It was after Blaine hung up that he sprang into action and grabbed his leather jacket from where it had been lying on Blaine’s bed.

“Kurt,” he heard Blaine calling though he didn't acknowledge him, he still slid into his jacket and his heavy gray boots. He was reaching for the doorknob when he was spun around and Blaine crowded him against his door. He grabbed Kurt’s head and brought him down to kiss him and Kurt had no other choice but to hold on to Blaine’s hips as Blaine kissed him deeply and parted his lips to allow Kurt’s tongue in. He was bolder this time and Kurt responded with heat of his own, sucking on Blaine’s upper lip and biting softly the other when it was absolutely necessary for them to breathe. Chests heaving, Kurt clung to him, terrified of letting go. Blaine panted against his jaw and swept his thumb across Kurt’s cheek tenderly. “Please, don’t leave.”

His shoulders sagged with immense relief and it was with great certainty that he whispered, “never.”


End file.
